


Un moment a eux

by Shuhei_zhun



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, comment cela a pu sortir de mon esprit...
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuhei_zhun/pseuds/Shuhei_zhun
Summary: Il faut toujours se méfier des personnes avec qui on a travaillé. Vincent en fera les frais et n'en ressortira pas indemne...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: cette histoire est totalement fictive et ne représente pas la réalité ^^

Yann regardait son téléphone, essayant vainement de se calmer, il était actuellement devant la machine à café, à regarder des photos postées sur Instagram. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il avait devant les yeux. Il n’avait pas pu lui faire ça ! Il n’en avait pas le droit, il s’était promis d’être fidèle ! Il finit son café et lança le gobelet vide dans la poubelle. L’émission allait bientôt commencer. Ce soir, ils avaient la chance de recevoir des invités prestigieux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être désagréable ou méchant envers lui. On l’informa que le public était installé et avait reçu les consignes provenant du chauffeur de salle, il se décida à entrer sous les applaudissements et les bruits de bonheur des personnes présentes. Comme à son habitude, il salua tout le monde et s’installa à sa place après avoir présenté son équipe. Les chroniques s’enchaînaient sans aucun problème, l’interview s’était extrêmement bien passée, avec quelques blagues graveleuses de l’acteur mais la promo du film était une réussite. L’émission touchait bientôt à son terme et la chronique de Vincent Dedienne allait commencer. Il se présenta comme à son habitude et ne manqua pas de lui lancer ses piques habituelles, mais il garda son calme. Cette petite partie de Quotidien ce soir avait été une vraie torture. Le voir face à lui et ne pas pouvoir lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Vincent ne pouvait-il pas remarquer son énervement, ses remarques étaient pourtant plus sèches que d’habitudes. Il finit par lancer la story d’Éric et Quentin et réussit à terminer son émission avec succès. Le public avait été super réactif, il rigolait et applaudissait au moment parfait. Il lança le dernier morceau du groupe et partit chercher ses affaires avant que quiconque ne l’intercepte.

Le lendemain, il arriva à neuf heures comme à son habitude, et se dirigea vers le coin pause. Il se prit un café et alla dans son bureau pour travailler sur les sujets du jour. Les autres commençaient à venir petit à petit, mais il ne sortit pas de son bureau. Vincent arriva aux alentours de dix heures et s’installa à sa place. Il prit les magazines et écrivit des notes pour l’émission du soir. Entre les sketchs d’Éric et Quentin et les pauses, le midi arriva rapidement. Martin et d’autres membres de l’équipe partirent prendre leur pause-déjeuner, laissant Hugo travailler sur son reportage. Laurent était passé prendre Yann pour aller manger dans un restaurant japonais à côté du studio. Vincent était resté dans l’open space, il mangeait un sandwich en se demandant pourquoi Yann ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait été à une soirée organisée par un de ses amis l’autre jour. L’alcool y avait été fortement présent et la soirée s’était finie dans une sorte de flou, il ne se souvenait de rien à partir de vingt-trois heures, mais il savait qu’il était rentré chez lui avec quelqu’un et que cette personne était repartie après l’avoir couché. Mais rien dont Yann n’avait pas l’habitude. Il décida d’aller dans le bureau de son amant et de l’attendre pour pouvoir lui parler. Il s’installa dans le fauteuil placé dans le coin du bureau et sortis son téléphone pour s’occuper l’esprit en attendant que l’homme qu’il aime revienne. Il s’endormit et n’entendit pas Yann revenir. La porte claqua laissant passer le propriétaire du bureau, une bouteille de vin en verre à la main. En entendant la porte claquer contre le mur, Vincent s’était réveillé en sursaut. Yann se tourna vers lui et le regarda de manière dédaigneuse.

\- Tu m’expliques ce que tu fais dans ce bureau ?  
\- J’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu sembles m’éviter depuis quelques jours ?  
\- Tu n’es donc pas au courant ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ?  
\- Et bien de ces magnifiques photos qui ont été postées sur Instagram où tu sembles apprécier fortement la présence de ton cher ami Panayotis ?  
\- Des photos sur Instagram ?  
\- Ne fait pas l’innocent ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Tu le préfères à moi, c’est ça ? Plus jeune, plus beau, plus doué ?!  
Yann criait de plus en plus fort et sa main se serait sur la bouteille de vin. Vincent essaya de se défendre de dire quelque chose mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas l’écouter. Celui-ci commença à avoir des mouvements nerveux et lorsque Vincent essaya de le toucher, il lança la bouteille au sol. Le vin se répandit sur la moquette, les deux hommes regardaient le sol, sans un bruit. Yann releva à nouveau sa tête et se tourna vers l’homme qu’il pensait aimer.  
\- Ne m’approche plus sauf lors de ta chronique dans l’émission, enfin si je décide de la garder.  
\- Yann ! S’il te plaît ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! S’il-te-pl...

Il n’avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Yann l’avait violemment poussé vers le sol, il tomba et des morceaux de verres entaillèrent quelques parties son corps. Le sang commença doucement à se répandre sur le sol. Le présentateur devint tout à coup extrêmement pâle, il regarda la scène avec de grand yeux avant de se précipiter vers l’open space en panique, il commença à appeler à l’aide sans vraiment savoir qui il appelait. Hugo se précipita vers Yann et essaya de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, mais son patron répétait seulement le prénom de Vincent inlassablement. Il montra vaguement son bureau de la main, alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Hugo se précipita dans le bureau et vit Vincent évanouit et le sang se répandre sur la moquette. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone et d’appeler une ambulance. Les quelques personnes de l’open space avaient entourés Yann et essayaient de le calmer. L’ambulance arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard, les ambulanciers se précipitèrent vers le bureau avec un brancard, et se dépêchèrent de le placer dessus, en évitant d’aggraver les blessures. Hugo prit Yann avec lui et partit sur le champ en envoyant un sms aux autres afin de les prévenir. Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture d’Hugo, et suivirent l’ambulance vers l’hôpital le plus proche. Alors que Yann pleurait toujours et répétait que tout était sa faute, le journaliste installa son patron et ami sur une chaise. Après avoir fait cela, il se dirigea vers l’accueil et demanda la chambre où son ami avait été installé. Il récupéra le présentateur et partit au troisième étage. Ils se déplacèrent vers les ascenseurs et essayèrent d’attendre calmement, Yann essayait de se calmer, mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il marmonnait de temps à autre que tout était de sa faute, que Vincent ne devait plus subir ses sauts d’humeurs et sa jalousie. Hugo l’écoutait d’une oreille et essayait de tenir informer Martin et les autres. L’ascenseur arriva enfin, le journaliste prit la main de son ami et se placèrent à l’intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au bon étage. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir en essayant de trouver la chambre de Vincent. Arrivé à bon port, ils attendirent que les infirmières sortent avant de rentrer dans la chambre où l’humoriste était toujours inconscient. Hugo fit s’asseoir Yann, et s’installa à côté de lui. Le plus vieux des deux se tourna vers son ami, mais resta silencieux. Le silence prit place mais il n’était pas tendu, les deux ne savaient juste pas quoi dire. Il dura encore plusieurs minutes avant qu’Hugo prenne la parole.

\- Yann… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… J’ai vu des photos de lui dans une soirée… Il était avec un autre homme, dans ses bras… J’étais en colère…  
\- Des photos ? Celle de la soirée avec Pana ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Tu penses qu’il te trompe avec lui ? Que Vincent préfère Panayotis à toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… J’étais en colère, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… Les photos m’ont fait tourner la tête… Il sait pourtant très bien que je suis rapidement jaloux !  
\- Yann, à cette soirée, Vincent était totalement ivre mort et Pana, comme à son habitude, en a profité pour faire des photos gênantes, mais il n’y a jamais rien eu entre les deux. Crois-moi !

Yann se tourna vers Vincent, les larmes cessaient petit à petit de couler. Le silence avait de nouveau prit place. Personne ne leur avait rien dit, ils savaient seulement que Vincent n’avait pas perdu suffisamment de sang pour que cela ne devienne trop dangereux. Hugo avait vaguement informé son patron de la phobie du sang de son amant. Le journaliste avait reçu un message de Martin, qui le prévenait qu’il arrivait accompagné d’Éric et Quentin ainsi que Panayotis puis Laurent. Les autres étaient restés à la rédaction pour continuer à travailler sur l’émission du soir. Ils ne prirent pas plus de vingt minutes pour venir jusqu’à l’hôpital et se trouver devant la porte de la chambre. Hugo était sorti de la chambre pour parler aux autres sans que Yann ne soit dérangé. Martin pris alors la parole en premier.

\- Que s’est-il passé Hugo ?  
\- Yann a eu une crise de jalousie violente envers Vincent, il a lancé une bouteille de vin sur le sol et peu après, il l’a poussé sur le sol sans prendre en compte les morceaux de verre qui le recouvraient.  
\- Une crise de jalousie ? Comment ça, une crise de jalousie ?  
\- Les photos avec Pana à la soirée. Elles ne sont pas très bien passées. 

Après ces dernières nouvelles, tous s’assirent en silence sur les sièges placés dans le couloir ou sur le sol, comme le fit Panayotis. L’attente commença pour eux et continua pour Hugo et Yann. Une heure passa sans que personne n’ait de nouvelles. Une infirmière devait bientôt passer pour changer les pansements de Vincent. Laurent était parti pour gérer les derniers préparatifs de l’enregistrement du soir, qui devait commencer dans moins de quatre heures. Les uns après les autres, ils partirent chercher un café ou un petit quelque chose à grignoter, en attendant de pouvoir partir quand tout serai bien pour Vincent. Yann restait dans la chambre, sans bouger, il attendait seulement que l’homme qu’il aimait se réveille et le pardonne. L’infirmière arriva quelques instants plus tard avec son nécessaire de bandage. Elle s’occupa calmement de son patient et expliqua à Yann que son compagnon devrait bientôt se réveiller, le malaise étant juste dû à la perte de sang rapide et surtout au choc ressenti lors de la chute. Elle repartit aussi rapidement qu’elle était venue. L’attente continua encore plusieurs minutes. Yann avait les yeux qui se fermaient petit à petit, il avait posé sa tête sur un de ses bras et avait pris la main de Vincent avec l’autre. Un léger mouvement de main sur le lit réveilla l’homme. Il releva rapidement sa tête et regarda son amant, celui-ci avait les yeux entrouvert légèrement vitreux.  
\- Vincent ?!  
Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Yann, il eut un léger mouvement de peur. Le présentateur retira lentement sa main, avec sur son visage un air triste. Il décala son siège, et se rassit normalement. Il voulut parler mais Vincent lui demanda d’une voix faible de sortir. Il ne voulait pas partir de cette chambre mais il ne voulait pas non plus blesser encore plus l’homme qu’il aime. En sortant de cette pièce, il reçut un appel de son collaborateur qui lui annonça que l’émission allait bientôt et que malgré l’état de son amant, il se devait de venir jouer son rôle de présentateur. La mort dans l’âme, il alla au studio. Laurent lui avait ramené quelques vêtements propres du bureau, ceux qui portaient actuellement puaient cette odeur provenant des hôpitaux, cette odeur d’antiseptique et de médicaments. Il lui avait aussi fini son texte pour l’émission. Et comme d’habitude, le public s’installa, l’applaudi et tout commença : interview, invité prestigieux, information sur le reste du monde, pause musicale, la vie des stars et Éric et Quentin. Le tournage avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu et les nerfs de Yann lâchaient peu à peu. Il voulait seulement retourner dans cet hôpital de malheur près de l’amour de sa vie. Dès qu’il le put, il courut vers la sortie et appela le premier taxi. Il bougea de manière frénétique sa jambe. Vingt minutes plus tard et le payement de sa course, excessivement chère, il accéléra le pas et essaya de se rendre dans la chambre de Vincent, mais une infirmière l’arrêta avant qu’il puisse y accéder. 

\- Monsieur, les visites sont terminées. Rentrez chez vous s’il-vous-plait.  
\- Non, s’il-vous-plait, je veux voir Vincent, s’il-vous-plait, je veux juste le voir. C’est ma faute s’il est ici…  
\- Monsieur, vous pourrez le voir demain. Veuillez partir s’il-vous-plait.  
\- Non, Non ! Je veux le voir ! Laissez-moi le voir !  
\- Monsieur, je me vois dans l’obligation d’appeler un gardien.  
\- S’il-vous-plait, je veux juste voir Vincent…

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage à nouveau, il tomba à genou sur le sol et pleura de manière incontrôlée. Le stress qu’il avait ressenti toute la journée lui retomba dessus. Il était si fatigué émotionnellement et physiquement. L’infirmière appela un de ses collègues et l’amenèrent sur un siège. Ils lui demandèrent son téléphone afin d’appeler une personne de son entourage, le choix se porta sur un certain Hugo. Il arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les traits légèrement fatigués et les vêtements débraillés. Il le prit avec lui en faisant attention de ne pas le brusquer et l’amena dans son appartement où il l’installa sur son canapé. Il prit quelques couvertures dans sa chambre en essayant de ne pas réveiller Martin et alla s’occuper de son patron. Il le réconforta pendant de nombreuses minutes et finalement, Yann s’endormit sur les genoux de son journaliste.  
Le lendemain matin, Yann et Hugo trouvèrent sur la table basse devant eux deux grandes tasses de café fumant. Ils le burent en silence, mais ce silence n’était pas désagréable. Martin avait laissé un petit mot sur un post-it les prévenant qu’il était parti à l’hôpital chercher Vincent qui pouvait sortir à condition de faire extrêmement attention. Heureusement pour eux, il était samedi, raison pour laquelle Martin avait pris la délicate attention de ne pas réveiller les deux hommes. À la suite de ce frugal petit déjeuner, Hugo ramena Yann chez lui en lui indiquant qu’il pouvait l’appeler si besoin et d’attendre un peu avant de chercher à voir Vincent. 

Le week-end était passé de manière lente, Yann en avait profité pour dormir un peu et remettre ses idées en place. Il se savait extrêmement jaloux et violent parfois, mais il savait également qu’il avait dépassé les bornes et les cakes avec l’incident de Vincent. Il n’avait pas réussi à se contrôler et sa relation allait en pâtir. Il cherchait désespérément une idée pour se faire pardonner, mais rien ne lui venait à l’esprit. La télévision était allumée en fond sonore sur un épisode de Sherlock, cette série lui plaisait et elle lui permettait de réfléchir calmement. Il avait reçu quelques messages de Martin, le tenant informé de l’état mental et physique de Vincent qui n’était pas très élevé. Et finalement ce week-end fut une des pires périodes de sa vie, son amant lui manquait affreusement, comme si on lui avait retiré une partie de son être. Son monde était vide, sans couleur. Finalement, en y pensant, il n’était peut-être pas l’homme qu’il fallait pour Vincent. Son travail qu’il chérissait lui prenait tout son temps et quand il avait quelques heures à lui, il dormait ou regardait quelques séries idiotes ou non. Mais, il restait constamment connecté à son travail, son travail était plus son amant que Vincent ne l’était. Et il s’en voulait encore plus de s’imposer ainsi avec ses sauts d’humeur à ce jeune homme. Il s’allongea lentement sur son lit et ferma les yeux face à sa conclusion, cette conclusion à laquelle tout menait. La nuit s’installa et avec elle, les regrets et la honte. 

La pendule de son salon sonnait trois heures du matin quand son téléphone vibra de manière frénétique. Il se réveilla en sursaut et pris un peu de temps avant de voir qui l’appelait. Mais, ce n’était pas un appel, juste un simple mms. Il l’ouvrit et ne vit seulement qu’une photo de shoot d’alcool envoyé d’un expéditeur qui lui était inconnu. Il n’y fit bientôt plus attention jusqu’à l’arrivée d’une photo qui montrait Vincent avachi sur le comptoir d’un bar. Il se releva rapidement et commença à appeler Martin et Hugo en alternance en attendant que quelqu’un ne lui réponde. Il n’avait plus reçu de photo depuis celle de son homme. Martin décrocha au bout de très longues minutes. Yann n’alla pas par quatre chemins et demanda tout de suite où était Vincent.  
\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement chez lui Yann. Il est plus de trois heures du matin.  
-Non… Non, je viens de recevoir une photo d’un numéro inconnu qui le montre saoul dans un bar !  
-Comment ça saoul dans un bar ? Ce n’est pas possible je suis rentré à mon appart vers minuit et il était bien chez lui !  
-Je dois aller vérifier !  
-Yann, attends un p…  
Il n’entendit pas la suite de la phrase. Il raccrocha et partit enfiler un pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures. Il sortit de chez lui en courant malgré sa fatigue. Alors qu’il se dirigea vers l’appartement de Vincent un mauvais pressentiment le pris dans le plus profond de son être. Il courut encore plus vite et arriva vingt minutes plus tard devant le bon immeuble. Il était épuisé et en sueur. Quand il rentra à l’intérieur et remarqua avec effroi que la porte de l’appartement de Vincent était ouverte. À l’intérieur tout était plus ou moins à sa place selon le mode de rangement du propriétaire des lieux. Cependant, personne n’était présent. En regardant partout autour de lui, il vit un petit carnet assez simple posé sur le bureau. Il s’avança vers lui et le prit. Il commença à le feuilleter de manière désinvolte et se rendit compte que c’était un journal intime. Et plus précisément, celui du propriétaire des lieux. Il hésita entre le poser et le lire pour savoir les dernières pensées de Vincent sur les derniers événements. Mais, par respect pour l’homme qu’il aime, il ne le fit pas. Il regarda à nouveau partout dans l’appartement et même dans la baignoire, Vincent n’était définitivement pas là. 

Il ressortit en vitesse et courut dans tous les sens en essayant de joindre le mâconnais, mais il tombait à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il continua à chercher et rien, toujours rien. Depuis sa crise de colère, il avait l’impression que ses émotions étaient un yoyo. À nouveau il s’écroula sur le sol, en s’écorchant les genoux et pleura. Son téléphone tomba sur le sol. Il se rendait vraiment compte de ses sentiments et ne voulait pas perdre l’amour de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: cette histoire est totalement fictive et ne représente pas la réalité ^^

Il avait mal dans son dos et ses sens étaient flous. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était mais il sentait quelque de moelleux sous lui. Il leva très lentement sa tête mais une migraine se développa encore plus rapidement que d’habitude. Il essaya de bouger mais quelque chose lui bloquait ses mouvements. Tout était encore flou, il n’arrivait pas à réellement se concentrer sur une pensée ou un objet. Il ne se posa pas vraiment de question et se rendormit.

Il se réveilla à nouveau lorsqu’une lumière artificielle frappa à nouveau ses paupières, il avait les idées moins floues mais il semblait toujours entravé. Sa migraine avait légèrement disparu, il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas chez lui, mais dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il était dans un chambre assez grande, sans fenêtre avec comme seuls meubles un lit, une petite table et une télévision posée sur un vieille commode en bois. Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques, il voulait partir de cette chambre qu’il ne connaissait pas, mais son dos se rappela à lui, et la douleur le traversa. Ses antidouleurs étaient restés chez lui quand il était ressorti, juste après le départ de Martin. Il se souvint qu’il était allé dans un bar et puis, plus rien. Alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de la chambre s’entrouvrit sur un homme de grande taille qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il essaya de parler mais quelque chose l’en empêchait. À la place de mots, seul des bruits étouffés et des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. Il sentait le stress monter en lui, il n’était pas chez lui, bloqué sur un lit et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. L’homme s’avança vers lui, il portait un masque simple qui cachait l’entièreté de son visage. Il resta quelques secondes face à Vincent et repartit dans le sens inverse. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la pièce, il remarqua que seules ses mains étaient attachées au montant du lit. Il remonta ses jambes vers son torse, pour être en position fœtus. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne comprenait pas, d’accord il était plutôt célèbre et il lançait souvent des piques aux personnes connues, mais, jamais il n’avait pensé être kidnappé. 

Les heures passèrent mais l’homme ne revint pas. Il commençait à avoir faim, après la dispute avec Yann, il n’avait que très peu mangé. Des petits gargouillements, encore discrets, se firent entendre, il essaya de trouver une position confortable mais son dos lui faisait encore beaucoup trop mal. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. N’ayant que très peu de chose à faire à part penser, il s’endormit à nouveau tout doucement. 

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, l’homme était assis juste en face de lui, sur une chaise. Il ne portait pas exactement le même masque que lors de son précédent réveil. Celui se coupait juste en dessous du nez et était noir. Il se leva et se rapprocha de lui et le toucha en murmurant des paroles, mais Vincent essaya de se soustraire aux mains de cet homme. Elles se déplaçaient sur son torse, ses jambes, son cou. Son toucher était rude et parfois, ses mains se resserraient sur son cou et sa respiration se coupait, pour reprendre quelques instants plus tard. Sa peur s’agrandit et ses mouvements se faisaient désordonnées. L’autre en eu finalement marre et frappa son prisonnier du revers de la main en lui criant d’arrêter de bouger. Le coup laissa une trace rouge sur la joue du Mâconnais. Il stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes, choqué par le geste du masqué et la douleur dans son dos. Cependant, l’individu recommença à le toucher. La peur le fit à nouveau bouger de manière frénétique sur ce lit inconnu. Il essaya de ne pas tenir compte de la douleur de son dos et de sa joue, sans grande réussite. Il réussit à énerver son kidnappeur qui se défoula sur lui, les coups étaient de plus en plus violents et du sang coulait de la bouche du prisonnier et de son nez. Les blessures de son dos se remirent à saigner abondamment. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, l’homme se concentrait essentiellement sur son visage, comme s’il ne voulait pas empirer les blessures du chroniqueur. Après de longues minutes pour Vincent, il s’arrêta en voyant que sa victime avait arrêté de se débattre. Il s’écarta lentement de lui, et partit de la pièce sans se retourner, seul un petit rire se fit entendre, comme si toute la scène avait été faite pour le faire rigoler.

Il était à nouveau seul avec une douleur lancinante sur tout son visage et les entailles de son dos rouvertes. Le sang qui coulait de son nez le dérangeait pour respirer, mais il s’accommoda de ce problème. La perte de sang et la fatigue qu’il ressentait le fit tomber dans les pommes. 

Un son plus fort que les autres le sorti, pour la énième fois, des limbes du sommeil et de la fatigue. Mais, il remarqua qu’il n’était plus attaché au lit comme les fois précédentes. Il pouvait bouger librement son corps mais un bâillon l’empêchait toujours de parler de manière intelligible. Le son qui l’avait sorti de son évanouissement ne s’était pas arrêté à son réveil. Il n’était qu’un bruit de fond désagréable au premier abord mais il se rendit vite compte que le son était en fait sa propre voix. Une télévision était placée dans un coin de la pièce et ses différentes chroniques, qu’elles proviennent de Quotidien ou du Supplément passaient en boucle. Cela le rendit hautement mal-à-l’aise. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se regarder à travers une télévision comme il le faisait maintenant. N’ayant que peu de choses à faire, et la pièce étant beaucoup trop sombre pour y voir autre chose que l’écran de la télévision allumée, il se regarda plusieurs minutes qui se transformèrent en heures. Personne ne vint couper le son lorsque commençait peu à peu à ne plus supporter sa vue dans les différentes émissions. Avant cet événement, il n’était que peu narcissique et ne se regardait jamais à l’écran, par peur d’être déçu de lui. Maintenant, bien forcé de le faire, il se rendit compte que parfois ses blagues n’étaient pas si drôles qu’il l’aurait voulu. Les courtes chroniques devenaient agaçantes. Il voulut aller éteindre l’objet de son malheur, mais aucun bouton n’était présent et la télécommande inexistante. Il lui semblait que le son augmentait et diminuait de manière totalement aléatoire. Alors qu’il essayait avec peine de se détacher du bruit de l’écran, celui-ci s’éteignit. Il sursauta et se tourna vers l’écran maintenant silencieux. Le silence entoura la pièce et fit avoir un léger frisson à Vincent. Au même moment, l’homme qui le détenait entra dans la pièce avec de quoi manger. Le Mâconnais se leva du lit et se déplaça rapidement dans un coin de la pièce, s’assit et plaça ses jambes contre lui, retenues par ses bras. L’homme commençait à lui faire peur, il ne voulait pas être touché à nouveau comme la fois d’avant. Le kidnappeur s’avança vers lui comme si rien ne s’était passé, il tenait dans ses mains un plateau repas banal et des couverts. Il les déposa sur une petite table en bois conçu pour des enfants et se tourna vers son prisonnier.

\- Viens manger, je t’ai apporté quelques petites choses, une salade et un yaourt nature. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses. 

Il s’installa derrière la table, assis sur le sol et attendit que Vincent vienne à la table. Mais, il ne bougea pas, la crainte était présente sur ses traits et ses membres tremblaient. Il savait que ce n’était pas forcément très intelligent de sa part de défier l’homme au potentiel violent. Il resta assis dans son coin. L’homme attendit encore quelques minutes et se leva finalement. Il se dirigea vers lui avec des grandes enjambées, le chroniqueur tremblait de plus en plus, et la peur se peignit sur son visage. L’inconnu se stoppa devant lui et s’agenouilla. Pris d’un excès de violence, il gifla Vincent qui fut projeté sur le sol, une trace rouge se développa sur sa joue et le bâillon se retira, lui permettant à nouveau de parler. L’homme le prit par les cheveux et le leva au niveau de son visage.

\- Ma patience a des limites. Tu vois, je n’ai aucunement envie de te faire du mal, mais si tu m’y oblige à chaque fois, tu risques d’être puni souvent.  
\- Pour-pourquoi vous faites ça ?, la peur était une nouvelle présente dans les yeux de leur propriétaire.  
\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ? Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?  
Vincent ne s’attendait pas à cette question, il observa l’homme et essaya de se souvenir s’il le connaissait.   
\- Vous êtes l’homme qui a repris Le Petit Journal…  
\- Et oui, c’est moi, Cyrille Eldin !

Il avait dit son nom de façon théâtrale en levant les bras et en lâchant les cheveux de Vincent. Cyrille parla encore quelques instants mais le Mâconnais avait l’esprit ailleurs face à cette révélation. Que lui voulait-il ? Il savait que Yann avait des problèmes avec cet homme qu’il n’arrivait pas à supporter. Yann… il lui manquait déjà… Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Eldin lever à nouveau sa main pour le frapper. La violence du coup le remit dans la réalité. 

\- J’aime qu’on m’écoute quand je parle ! Surtout toi, étant donné le temps que tu vas rester ici. Tu vois, si tu es ici avec moi et pas avec ton cher et tendre amant, Yann Barthès, c’est entièrement de sa faute. Je n’aime pas qu’on joue avec ma réputation et encore moins, devant des millions de téléspectateurs.

Vincent ne savait pas quoi penser, cet homme le retenait prisonnier par vengeance pour une pique lancée à la télévision. Eldin le regardait comme on regarde une bête de foire, avec du mépris dans les yeux, et une colère envers lui. Il le prit à nouveau par les cheveux et le déplaça à travers la pièce jusqu’à la petite table. Il le projeta dessus et le choc fracassa la table. Sa tête percuta violemment la table et du sang coulait de sa tempe, une douleur éclata dans son crâne et des flashs de lumières apparurent devant ses yeux. Il essaya de se relever mais le choc l’avait désorienté. Il retomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Le présentateur l’observa quelques instants, avant de se précipiter vers Vincent. Il semblait sortir d’une bulle. Il se mit à genoux juste à côté de sa tête et l’installa sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé… Vincent… Je suis parfois violent. Mais, tout cela est de ta faute. 

Il lui caressait la tête pendant ses paroles. Il ne semblait pas être le même homme que l’Eldin des derniers instants. Il le rassura et partit plusieurs minutes chercher des pansements. Il prit soin de lui avec une certaine douceur, loin de la violence de ces dernières minutes.

&&&

L’attente dans le commissariat durait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jurer dans sa barbe inexistante, sur la lenteur des procédures en France. Martin l’accompagnait, mais il s’était endormi après deux heures d’attentes à ne rien faire. Il n’y avait pas de magazine et il ne pouvait utiliser son téléphone sans penser à Vincent. Son Vincent qui lui manquait tant. Sa disparition le stressait atrocement. Un policier venait vers lui, un regard neutre, son visage ne semblait pas avoir d’émotion.

\- Monsieur Barthès ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je vais m’occuper de votre déposition, si vous voulez bien me suivre. 

Il se leva et suivit le policier. Ils entrèrent dans un petit bureau remplis de paperasse. Il s’assit sur une des deux chaises à disposition face à l’homme. L’autre alluma son ordinateur et prépara le logiciel pour la déposition.

\- Bien, monsieur Barthès. Pourquoi êtes- vous là ?  
\- Mon ami, Vincent Dedienne a disparu la nuit dernière et il n’a donné aucune nouvelle depuis.  
\- À quand remonte la dernière fois que vous lui avez parlé ?  
\- Vendredi soir, quand il était à l’hôpital. Après, je ne l’ai pas vu de tout le week-end, il était chez un ami qui l’a raccompagné hier soir chez lui. Depuis, nous n’avons aucune nouvelle…  
\- Pourquoi était-il à l’hôpital ?  
\- Nous nous sommes disputé violemment et il est tombé sur des morceaux de verre. Il a fait un malaise à cause de la perte de sang. 

La déposition continua encore pendant un temps, puis ce fut le tour de Martin. Deux heures plus tard, ils ressortirent du commissariat. Les deux hommes étaient moroses et perdus dans leurs pensées. Les policiers leur avaient dit de leur transmettre chaque information qu’ils pouvaient avoir ou des souvenirs qui pourraient être utiles. Mais, aucun des deux ne savaient pas quoi leur transmettre, bien sûr les sms qu’avait reçu Yann. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu’à attendre des résultats. 

Martin ramena Yann dans son appartement, l’émission était en cours de préparation. Laurent lui avait donné quelques jours de congés. Hugo et Valentine présenteront à tours de rôle et pour les téléspectateurs, Yann serait malade. Le présentateur s’assit sur son canapé et regarda le vide. Le journaliste était parti dans la cuisine faire du café et pourquoi pas cuisiner quelque chose. Cependant, Yann n’ayant pas fait les courses avant toute cette histoire. Il fit une petite liste et sortit faire des courses en prévenant son patron. Celui-ci ne bougea pas de sa place, il plaça juste ses jambes de manière à se recroqueviller. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, sûrement des membres de son équipe ou des amis. Des personnes peu importantes pour lui en ce moment, seul Vincent comptait. 

Martin revint trois quart heures plus tard, les bras chargés de nourrir de tous types. Il rangea tout dans la cuisine et rejoignit son ami et patron sur le canapé. Aucun des deux ne put prononcer de mots, la tristesse et l’angoisse de la disparition de Vincent attachée ce moment. Rien n’était dit à voix haute mais ils se comprenaient. Ce n’était pas de leur faute, or Vincent était une personne plus qu’importante pour les deux. L’un était son amant et l’autre son ami, celui qui l’avait poussé à se déclarer à Hugo sans honte. Alors, le silence est la seule parole dans ce moment. 

La journée s’écoula dans le calme, Yann ayant finalement attrapé un livre et le lisait comme une âme perdu. Martin le fit manger et lui prépara quelques petites choses pour le lendemain. Puis, repartit chez lui, après avoir vérifié l’état de son patron. Quant au présentateur, il s’était mis au lit et éteignit toutes les lumières de son appartement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire!^w^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: cette histoire est totalement fictive et ne représente pas la réalité! ( bien heureusement 0.0 )  
> Bonne lecture !!

_Je sens toujours son regard sur moi. Il ne me quitte jamais des yeux, j’ai cette drôle d’impression d’être mis à nu. L’homme ne bouge pas, il a peur que je tente de m’enfuir de cette pièce. Parfois, il lui arrive d’allumer la télévision, mais il continue de me fixer._

Seul Yann occupait les pensées de Vincent. Il était recroquevillé sur le lit, la tête dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme, cet Eldin. Il voulait partir, rejoindre son appartement et son amant ; ou au moins sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était présent dans cette pièce de malheur. En plus de la télévision, il ne restait que le lit comme meuble, la table ayant été détruite. La chaise avait été retirée pour que, selon Eldin, ils puissent se rapprocher et se connaître un peu mieux. Mais Vincent ne voulait pas apprendre à le connaître et les jours passaient, sans qu’il puisse tenter de fuir. Son dos commençait à guérir et l’autre ne l’avait plus frappé ainsi qu’à désinfecter certaines blessures, notamment sa tête. Un bandage lui enserrait le crâne, qui parfois lui donnait l’expression de se transformer en momie.

Il avait froid, affreusement froid. Dans son appartement, les températures étaient assez élevées, comme ça, quand il rentrait du travail, la chaleur le réconfortait. Elle le prenait dans ses bras et il se berçait avec. Yann disait toujours qu’il faisait trop chaud, qu’on avait l’impression d’être sur une île aux Caraïbes. Mais, finalement, c’était son cocon à lui cet appartement et cette chaleur. Ici, il avait bien trop souvent froid, et sa gorge ne le supportera bientôt plus. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il tombait facilement malade, chaque hiver depuis ses sept ans, il attrapait la grippe. Alors, pourquoi pas cette année ?

Il sentit un mouvement proche de lui, il bougea sa tête et vit Eldin se lever. Il s’étira et partit éteindre l’écran. Il enleva son pantalon et ses chaussettes et s’installa à côté de Vincent dans le lit. Il le prit dans ses bras et essaya de sortir. Le mâconnais tremblait de tout son corps, seul son amant le prenait dans ses bras quand il s’endormait. Il n’était pas du genre à demander des câlins ou à être touché toute la journée comme un animal. Il remit sa tête entre ses bras et essaya de ne pas penser à son voisin de lit. Mais, le sommeil le fuyait, sûrement le stress et la peur de ne pas savoir comment tout aller se finir. Eldin semblait s’être endormi paisiblement. Il décala légèrement son bras et sortit du lit discrètement. Il était pieds nus mais, c'était bien son dernier souci. Il s’approcha à pas de loup vers la porte dans l’espoir qu’elle soit ouverte, priant tous les dieux existants ou pas, toutes les déesses du monde antique. Rien ne le sauva, la porte était fermée à clé, il s’excitait sur la poignée. Alors qu’il tentait pour la quinzième fois d’ouvrir sans la clé, il entendit un bruit du côté du lit. Il se retourna, le regard apeuré, Cyrille avait simplement bougé. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et bougea la poignée, rien comme les fois d’avant. Il se décida à avancer dans le centre de la pièce, il remarqua le pantalon de son kidnappeur étendu sur le sol. Peut-être avait-il mit les clés à l’intérieur ? Il se pencha en faisant attention à ne rien bouger ou toucher qui pourrait faire du bruit. Les clés y étaient, il les prit et se dépêcha d’aller ouvrir la porte. Prit dans l’élan, la porte claqua et il sortit enfin de cette pièce. Il se trouvait sur un palier dans ce qu’il semblait être une maison. À sa gauche se trouvait un escalier, il le descendit le plus rapidement possible. Face à lui, une porte se dressait mais elle était fermée à double tour. Comme l’autre porte, il s’acharnait dessus. Mais rien. Un bruit attira son attention, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à l’étage. Il se stoppa net, un frisson de peur et d’appréhension traversa son corps. Eldin s’était réveillé, il devait se cacher, vite. Il courut vers la première pièce, il entra dans un salon. Il se précipita derrière un canapé. Il se recroquevilla en boule derrière et essaya de ne pas trembler. Les pas se rapprochaient, à un moment, il lui semblait qu’ils s’éloignaient. Mais, ils revinrent finalement vers sa position. Des bruits de verre cassés et des insultes résonnaient dans la pièce. Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui. La peur flottait autour de lui, le présentateur allait être violent, bien plus que la dernière fois. Les pas étaient proches du canapé, ils se stoppèrent devant. Un gémissement de peur traversa ses lèvres. Eldin contourna le meuble et le vit. Ses traits transpiraient la colère, voire la haine envers lui. Il le tira par les cheveux vers le centre de la pièce et le jeta sur le sol. Vincent se mit en position fœtal la tête dans les bras pour se protéger de futurs coups qui ne tarderont pas à venir. Et, il avait raison. Son kidnappeur se défoula sur lui, toutes les parties de son corps bleuissaient petit à petit, seule sa tête était un minimum protégée.

\- Sale putain, tu voulais d’enfuir !? Tu veux le rejoindre ? Mais, jamais tu ne partiras d’ici et j’y veillerai ! Tu m’appartiens désormais !

Il continua à s’égosiller pendant de longues minutes alors que Vincent gémissait à ses pieds. Il pleurait, il essaya de ramper pour fuir mais Eldin réussi à le retenir par les cheveux. Il le projeta contre le mur, le choc l’assomma sur le coup. Tout était flou, il eut conscience à un moment qu’on le déplaçait mais la douleur pulsait dans sa tête. Il remarqua qu’on le portait à un moment mais même ceci ne le dérangea pas, la douleur, son amie des derniers jours, l’en empêchait.

Eldin le transporta au travers de la maison qu’il avait louée exprès pour ce moment. Personne n’allait les retrouver et il pourrait tranquillement s’occuper de son nouveau jouet. Vincent lui avait plus dès les premiers instants du Supplément, mais il n’avait rien osé faire. La peur de l’inconnu sûrement. Et puis, quand Yann était parti pour TMC, il avait cru avoir sa chance mais Vincent l’avait suivi. Il avait découvert un peu plus tard que les deux hommes étaient en couple et que selon eux rien ne les séparerai. La tristesse et l’amertume étaient souvent avec lui les jours suivant sa découverte. Puis, le « clash » entre lui et Yann avait été la goutte d’eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il a commencé à imaginer un moyen de se venger de cet homme et il a finalement trouvé : lui prendre ce qu’il avait de plus précieux, son cher Vincent d’amour. Il avait pris plusieurs semaines pour monter tout son plan et le jour j, il l’a mis à exécution de manière beaucoup plus simple que prévu. L’enlèvement avait été très simple avec un Vincent bourré et n’ayant aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Depuis ce jour, quatre jours étaient passés. Il avait bien sûr prit quelques jours de vacances pour s’occuper de lui. Mais, dans trois jours, il devrait reprendre le travail et laisser seul l’homme qu’il aimait. La deuxième partie de son plan devait dès aujourd’hui entrer en action.

Il se dirigea vers le sous-sol de la maison et ouvrit la cave. L’espace était très humide et le chauffage n’y était pas du tout. Cette partie du plan ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais elle était nécessaire pour que Vincent lui appartienne corps et âme. Il le déposa sur le matelas, seul meuble de la pièce. Il lui fit un léger bisou sur le haut du crâne comme pour s’excuser de sa colère, attacha ses mains à une barre métallique et sortit de la pièce sans un seul regard en arrière. 

* * *

 

À Bangumi, chacun avait tenté de reprendre un rythme de vie normal. La disparition de Vincent était maintenant su de tous depuis une annonce faite à la télévision par ses parents sous les yeux remplis de tristesse de Yann. Il avait finalement repris la tête de l’émission en essayant de se noyer sous le travail. Quatre jours que Vincent était disparu et personne ne savait où il était, ni qui aurait pu le kidnapper. Martin et Hugo vivait à tour de rôle chez lui, selon eux c’était pour qu’il ne soit pas seul mais il savait qu’il faisait ça pour le surveiller et l’empêcher de faire une bêtise qu’il pourrait regretter. Il regardait parfois les rares photos de lui et Vincent, et la peine prenait le contrôle de lui. Il pleurait, de la manière la plus déchirante et réelle possible. Il perdait petit à petit goût à la vie et à son travail. Comment travailler si la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde avait disparu et que même la police n’avait aucune piste. Les sms n’avaient absolument rien donné, le téléphone n’émettant plus depuis quatre jours.

Assis à son bureau, il regardait le temps passer. Ses textes pour l’émission du soir étaient prêts et d’habitude, quand Vincent était là, il passait ce temps ensemble, à s’embrasser et se câliner à la vue de tous. Parfois, un des deux montrait leur dernière trouvaille, en film, livre ou spectacle. Plus souvent Vincent que lui qui n’avait finalement que peu de temps pour lui alors sortir ou lire un livre qui n’est pas de ceux ayant un rapport avec son émission étaient compliqués. Hugo entra dans son bureau en toquant rapidement et n’attendant pas la réponse de son patron.

\- Yann, je t’ai apporté à manger.

\- Oh ! bah... Merci…

\- Si tu veux, on peut rester manger avec toi… Martin et moi.

\- Je sais pas trop… je ne voudrai pas m’imposer, je suis déjà si souvent avec vous…

\- Si on te propose, c’est que ça ne nous dérange pas.

Hugo avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, il déposa les boîtes du déjeuner sur la table et passa sa tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il appela Martin et alla s’asseoir sur un siège. Ils prirent le temps de déjeuner en écoutant Martin leur raconter les derniers ragots de Panayotis ou des souvenirs de ses voyages. Mais, ils avaient tous cette impression de manque, il manquait les blagues et les petites piques de Vincent. Ils se rendaient peu à peu compte que l’homme leur était plus qu’important et nécessaire. Une légère tension s’installait entre les trois hommes. Hugo dû s’absenter quelques instants pour répondre à un quelconque coup de téléphone, mais il revint assez vite avec de bonnes nouvelles en rapport avec son appartement qui avait subi un petit dégât des eaux. Le temps de la pause prit fin, et Yann semblait un peu plus joyeux qu’au début. L’après-midi se passa relativement bien et l’émission fut à nouveau un réel succès.

Le retour à son appartement se fit dans un calme relatif, ce soir-là, aucun de ses deux amis n’avaient pu venir mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Il alla directement sur le canapé et s’enroula dans la couverture laissée par Martin ce matin. Il lança un vieux film que lui avait conseillé à un moment Vincent. Et comme promis, il s’avéra excellent mais lui fit encore une fois penser à son amant. Il s’endormit tranquillement sans avoir pensé à manger ou se coucher dans son lit.

Son téléphone le réveilla dans la nuit, il venait de recevoir un message de Martin, lui faisait penser à manger. Il alla dans sa cuisine et sortit une salade de son frigo, il la mangea sans grand appétit et retourna sur le canapé. Il n’arrivait pas à dormir dans ce lit. Il ralluma la télévision et se mit sur la chaîne des informations, il parlait encore et toujours du salon de l’agriculture, rien de bien intéressant. Voir des plans de vaches ou de moutons en boucle pendant presque une semaine était trop pour lui. Il changea la chaîne sans vraiment s’arrêter sur quelques choses, mais alors qu’il allait encore zapper, son attention fut attirée par le prénom de son amant. Un chaîne d’information quelconque transmettait l’annonce de son enlèvement et quelques théories mais il n’avait pas le cœur de les écouter parler de son amour. Le cœur éteint, il s’allongea de tout son long et se rendormit sans même répondre à Martin.

Yann avait été appelé au poste de Police au bout de deux jours. L’affaire avait été transmise à un nouveau commissaire ou plutôt une nouvelle commissaire. Elle lui avait demandé de tout raconter depuis le début en n’omettant aucun détail même s’ils ne semblaient pas importants. La femme lui avait jeté un regard désapprobateur quand il évoqua son altercation avec Vincent. Martin et Hugo avaient aussi été convoqués mais ils n’avaient pas fournis plus d’information que Yann. Le numéro n’avait à nouveau rien donné, pas étonnant pour Yann, mais il perdait de plus en plus espoir. Il entrait petit à petit dans une lente dépression et rien ne semblait vouloir l’en sortir. L’agresseur n’avait donné aucun signe de vie et n’avait pas non plus demandé de rançon.

Il rentra encore une énième fois chez lui, son cœur vide. Les vacances arrivaient bientôt, il n’aura plus à gérer l’émission mais en même temps, il avait peur. Peur de sa future solitude malgré la si petite période des vacances scolaires. Alors qu’il allait ouvrir sa porte, il remarqua une petite enveloppe posée sur son paillasson, il la prit sans vraiment faire attention et rentra dans son appartement. Il déposa l’enveloppe sur sa table et alla directement se doucher, en attendant que quelqu’un arrive chez lui comme presque chaque soir. Martin débarqua à la fin de sa douche avec une boîte de sushi et des petites pâtisseries qui restaient du midi à Bangumi. Il ne fit pas attention à l’enveloppe et continua à ranger ou sortir le nécessaire au repas du soir. Une fois les sushis disposés dans une assiette, il alla la poser sur la petite table du salon et attendit que Yann ait fini de se rhabiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de cette longue attente.. les partiels tout ça tout ça... Bref! La suite ne devrait pas arriver dans trop longtemps. \\(^w^)/

**Author's Note:**

> j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plait ^w^


End file.
